Moshi Moshi
by Dark Whispers
Summary: Songfic: Inuyasha says something he doesn't really mean and doesn't know how to make it up to Kagome. . Short, but cute.


A/N: Yea, ok, I know, like four other stories that need to be updated. Truth is, I've been losing my inspiration for Inuyasha lately, and I kind of hope that writing a smaller fic will help bring it back. Lol of course the last songfic I wrote didn't turn out too well, but eh, I'm allowed to give it a second try aren't I?  
  
"Moshi moshi? Oh, Hojo I'm sorry. Kagome is still feeling ill. Yes, I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you for calling."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled before setting the phone down back in its cradle. It seems Hojo was quite determined to win Kagome's affection, but unfortunately she seemed to be quite taken with-  
  
"INUYASHA IS SUCH A JERK!"  
  
The mother sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. It seems as if Kagome had left the Fuedal Era on bad terms again. However, for Kagome's sake, she brought a comforting smile to her face before heading to the front door to greet her daughter.  
  
The girl was taking of her shoes, her enormous yellow backpack already thrown on the ground near her feet. She was visibly fuming, muttering some not-so-nice words under her breath.  
  
"Another fight?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, hiding her amusement at already knowing the answer to her question.  
  
Kagome sighed wearily. "I'm sorry Momma. I shouldn't take out my anger about the past on the people in the present, but I just get so frustrated sometimes! We can't he appreciate me for who I am?"  
  
Sometimes Mrs. Higurashi debated forbidding Kagome to travel back to the past. What kind of mother would willingly send her daughter to a place where she could be harmed, both physically and emotionally? Deep down though, Mrs. Higurashi knew her argument of her daughter's safety never stood a chance. Kagome loved Inuyasha too much to just leave him. One day, he may finally hurt her beyond forgiveness, but until then she held tight. Her heart was certainly able to endure a lot.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. Sometimes words that are not meant are said during the heat of argument. Why don't you sit down and relax for a moment. I saved you some dinner."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "No thank you Momma. I think I'll just take a bath and then get started on my homework."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly as she watched her daughter trudge up the stairs.  
  
'Give it an hour at the most, and he'll be here.'  
  
~*~  
  
Indeed, not even a half an hour later a downtrodden Inuyasha knocked on the door with a muttered "may I come in?" Now he was waiting nervously in Kagome's bedroom, wondering how he was going to apologize this time. Pacing the room, he caught sight of the CD player on Kagome's desk.  
  
She had taught him how to use it a few weeks ago. Inuyasha definitely liked music, as long as it wasn't that 'rock' stuff that hurt his ears. Usually Kagome had classical music in her CD player to help soothe her frazzled nerves while studying for a test. That's why he was surprised when he placed the headphones over his ears and unfamiliar voices came pouring out. He winced as the volume pierced his ears and adjusted it.  
  
". . .baby, let you off the hook too easy.  
  
If you were a telephone, you'd still be off the hook.  
  
This is my last leg. Been awake for days.  
  
In a minute I'll die of starvation.  
  
But I'll come back a ghost if I can haunt you and float around your room.  
  
What do I do when you get close?  
  
If I kissed your neck, would you slit my throat?"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced as he listened to the lyrics. This song was hitting too close to home for him. He wanted to kick himself for what he'd said to Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you see that? I almost hit the center of the target!"  
  
"You really are improving Kagome-sama."  
  
"Miroku is right, Kagome. You've come a long way with your archery skills since when I first met you."  
  
Kagome shouldered her bow happily before sitting down next to the sulking Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked looking concerned.  
  
He scoffed, shrugging off the comforting hand she had placed on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine wench. Why don't you go back to practicing your archery? You could use as much as you can get ya know."  
  
Miroku swiftly knocked the hanyou on the head with his staff. "That was uncalled for Inuyasha," he scolded.  
  
"Ignore him, Kagome," Shippou said, patting the silent girl's arm. "He's just mad because the a new moon is coming up in a few nights."  
  
Inuyasha snarled, "Quiet twerp!" while scrambling to grab the kitsune by the tail. He held Shippou upside down while glaring. He glanced quickly at Kagome who suspiciously quiet.  
  
She was staring at the ground, bangs veiling her eyes from the others.  
  
"You don't have to take your anger out on me Inuyasha," she said softly. "I'm trying my best, and I am improving a little."  
  
Inuyasha would've given anything to keep the next words from spilling out of him.  
  
"Feh! Try to improve all you want, girl. Either way, you'll never be as good as Kikyou. . ."  
  
The awkward silence that followed this statement was almost tangible.  
  
"K-kagome, I-"  
  
He stopped. There was nothing to say. How could there be anything to say? Inuyasha knew how Kagome felt when compared to Kikyou: like she wasn't good enough. What had he done?  
  
"I know I'll never be as good as her, Inuyasha," she said tiredly.  
  
Her response froze Inuyasha to the core. Not just the words she said, but the voice in which she said them. She sounded so empty. As if she was devoid of any life or hope. She sounded so. . .not Kagome.  
  
Eyes still glued to the ground, Kagome gathered up her pack and bow before turning to leave. She headed off in the direction of the well and didn't look back.  
  
~*~  
  
And now he had come back. Haunting her and floating around her room, hoping he'd find some way to make up for his stupidity and thoughtlessness. How had he come to care so much for this girl? If he kept hurting her like this, he'd never be able to get close to her and tell her how he really felt. . .  
  
"Are you thinking of me  
  
When you're putting on your makeup, darling. . .and dying your hair like you do.  
  
Well you're wasting time if you're trying to impress me.  
  
I waste all my time just thinking of you."  
  
In his mind, Inuyasha changed the chorus to better suit his situation.  
  
"Are you thinking of me  
When you're in your own time, Kagome. . .and doing that school stuff  
you do  
Well you're wasting time if you're trying to depress me.  
I waste all my time just thinking of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome dried off her hair with one towel while securing another one around her body. Her bath had helped her feel slightly better, as well as a little foolish.  
  
'Why is it that I'm always the one to run away like a cry baby? Inuyasha didn't really mean that. . .right? Oh what am I saying! I don't care what *he* thinks! All that matters is that I'm good enough for myself. I know I'm getting better at archery, and I'm proud of the progress I've made.'  
  
Kagome smiled. Things were looking up already. Tomorrow, she would head back to the Feudal Era, do her best to ignore Inuyasha, and eventually, things would go back to the way they were.  
  
Towel still wrapped around her, she hurried down the hall towards her bedroom. Her hand was turning the knob when she heard a muffled voice from inside. Cracking the door open slightly, she peaked into her room with one eye.  
  
Inuyasha was lying down on her bed, eyes closed with her headphones on. His soft, deep voice murmured the song he was singing. She concentrated hard on trying to hear the words.  
  
"Are you thinking of me  
When you're in your own time, Kagome. . .and doing that school stuff  
you do  
Well you're wasting time if you're trying to depress me.  
I waste all my time just thinking of you."  
  
She froze for a moment, disbelieving of the words she had just heard. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. Kagome pushed the door open a little more in order to hear better when she stumbled.  
  
The door fell open, revealing an embarrassed Kagome covered in naught but a towel. The noise caused Inuyasha to sit up abruptly, wrenching the headphones off his ears. If Kagome's cheeks were red, it was nothing compared to the tomato color that Inuyasha's were.  
  
"I-inuyasha? Were you just singing. . .about me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked remarkably like a fish. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was gaping for air. Words of both denial and confirmation raced through his head, begging to escape from his mouth, but instead a totally unrelated word escaped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
". . .what?"  
  
He crossed the room in a few swift strides and hugged the stunned girl to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry for saying that. It was stupid and out of line and I didn't mean it. I don't know what we'd do without you Kagome."  
  
Kagome's dumbstruck mind was finally beginning to process what had happened. Inuyasha had *apologized* to her. He was *hugging* her. She was wearing a *towel* she was-  
  
wearing a towel. . .  
  
only a towel.  
  
And she could clearly feel the warmth of Inuyasha's body against her bare skin.  
  
She tried to will herself to push him away, but couldn't find the strength or need to. Instead she wrapped her arms around his strong back, feeling the defined muscles beneath.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing, Inuyasha," she whispered into his chest, knowing he would hear her.  
  
A clawed hand ran through her hand.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Kagome," he said.  
  
Kagome steeled herself for what she was about to ask. She looked into his eyes. And for a moment, she just marveled at their golden color.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Inuyasha knew that she wasn't talking about his remark comparing her with Kikyou.  
  
'How can I possibly put into words how much she means to me?' he wondered.  
  
He realized he couldn't. At least, he couldn't with words alone.  
  
So Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
His lips sealed over her, doing nothing more then gently pressing down against her own. One hand slipped down to the small of her black while the other held onto her towel, being sure to secure her modesty. He felt Kagome's hands entangle in his long hair, fingers running through the silky strands.  
  
After a few seconds that seemed like a few hours, they broke away, breathing somewhat raggedly. Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped more tightly around her again, securing her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair before whispering something that put a smile on her face.  
  
"I waste all my time just thinking of you. . ."  
  
A/N: Come on people, even if you don't like the fic you have to like the song lol. That's only the first half of the song anyway since I felt the second verse didn't really relate with how I was writing the story. It's called "Moshi Moshi" by Brand New. It's really great. Go listen to it lol! And just remember to drop a review before you leave, whether to tell me it was good or to beg me to stick to multi-chapter fics instead of song fics ^.^;; 


End file.
